The quest for the trident
by 4Hope
Summary: Annabeth needs to go on a quest with friends to get Poseidon's trident back and it will be a long story.
1. typical day

Camp Half-Blood

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I was in the Athena cabin after we just got done having dinner, and I was talking to Malcom about this one daughter of Apollo named Gia. He wanted to ask her if she wanted to go to the fireworks with him, but he's not too good with girls so he came to me. "Annabeth what should I do? I want her to like me but I'm afraid I will mess up or something." He said. I told him "Go find a book about love in our HUGE library or go ask an Aphrodite child." "No the Aphrodite kids LOVE love way too much they will set up a weird date or something." He complained. I told him to read a book then he turned and left to go find a book on love. I went over to my bed and saw outside the window that it was getting dark. I was just about to get my pajamas on when I heard a knock on the door. I went to go get it. It was my best friend Thalia Grace but she doesn't like saying her last name. She looked at me smiling "What?" I asked "Do you wanna come play Truth or Dare with me, Luke, Percy, Grover, Juniper, Stolls, Nico, Clarisse, Silena and Beckendorf?" She asked. I asked where we were playing it? She said in Percy's cabin. I said I would be there in a little bit. Then she left and headed for the Poseidon Cabin. I told Malcom I would be at Percy's Cabin and then I heard him murmur something. So I went to Percy's cabin and saw that everyone was already there. I sat between Grover and Clarisse. Percy said "Let the games begin." Luke went first "Thalia Truth or Dare?" She said Dare right away. "I dare you to take jelly and smear it on one armpit then take peanut butter and smear it on the other then put shaving cream on both sides and wipe it off with bread and eat it." She glared at him then she got up and went outside then when she came back in she had two pieces of bread, jelly, peanut butter, and shaving cream. She took the jelly and put it on her left armpit then took the peanut butter and put it on her right armpit then put shaving cream on both of them then she took the bread scooped her mixture up and smashed the two pieces of bread together. Then she glared at Luke while he was trying not to laugh and she took a giant bite out of the sandwich. She looked like she was deciding if she liked it or not then she turned a little green and ran outside. We heard a high pitched scream we went outside to see Drew [The daughter of Aphrodite] with barf all over her designer sparkly pink dress and Thalia holding her stomach. Drew let out another high pitched scream she said "You freak this is designer!" Then she went over to Thalia and slapped her across the face…..hard. Thalia held her cheek then Luke was about to punch Drew when Thalia said "Luke no let me handle this." Then she zapped Drew a bunch of times. Drew let out a high pitched scream then she started running away but then tripped on her HIGH heels and fell in some mud she screamed "EWW GROSS!" Then magically turned into a different dress and was clean. "Curse Aphrodite" Thalia said. Then the Stolls started laughing and said "Yeah, but we still got it all on video!" Then we went back inside and kept playing. Thalia asked Nico Truth or Dare? He looked nervous but he still said Dare. Thalia said "I dare you to kiss Clarisse." We all looked at Nico then Clarisse. Nico blushed and Clarisse looked furious. Nico and Clarisse looked at eachother "No way! Not Happening! I don't wanna kiss a dead guy!" shouted Clarisse. "Come on, you have to do it just one kiss." Thalia said. "I'll kill you later loser." Clarisse said through gritted teeth. Then she turned to Nico and he turned to her. Then just like that they leaned in and pulled back away. "Gross! I kissed a dead guy!" screamed Clarisse then left to go wash her mouth and she probably wasn't coming back. "Am I that bad?" asked Nico. "No." We all said "Its just Clarisse she thinks everyone is a loser." Percy said. Then Nico turned to me "Annabeth Truth or Dare?" I thought about it. "Ummm….. Dare." He smirked "I dare you to go sing Single Ladies by Beyonce to Chiron while doing the chicken dance." "Fine" I said. Nico said "I'm not finished the Stoll Brothers get to video tape you." "Fine." I said. So then I went to the Big House with my friends walked into Chirons room and started to sing. The whole time he stared at me like I was a freak (Which in this case I was) Then when I was finally done I heard my friends clapping and laughing behind me. Then Chiron said "Well that was the most unusual thing that has happened to me all week… … but children it is getting late so head off to your cabins and get some sleep you want to get good sleep because of the fireworks tomorrow night." That reminded me of Malcom. We all groaned. Then Chiron gave us a serious look and went off to our cabins. When I walked in mine I saw that Malcom was on his bunk asleep with The Book of Love book in his hand I laughed then got my pajamas on and got in my bed and fell asleep. I had a terrible dream. I was on a beach and this one guy was on a beach chair had Poseidon's trident. He was writing in a journal I didn't see what he was writing inside but he sure had an evil smile on his face. Then I saw Poseidon getting turned into a weird sea cucumber thing then the world exploding came into my mind and just like that my dream ended because somebody was slapping me.


	2. typical day 2

Chapter 2

Thalia's POV

Annie didn't come to breakfast which to her is the most important meal of the day. So I started at her cabin and there she was lying on her bed, hair all messed up. Then she mumbled something about a cucumber so I figured she was having a dream about food. I started pushing her she wouldn't wake up. I started moving her arms she wouldn't wake up then I tried slapping her in the face and she woke with a start. "Wha.. what happened?" I told her "You missed breakfast and slept in." She groaned then got up and said to me "Leave" "Well what a nice friend you are." I told her. Then she groaned again "No I mean leave because I'm going to get dressed." "oh." I said then left and sat by the door. I heard screaming I looked around Luke was running down the Aphrodite cabin and it looked like he had purple hair. Then I saw Stoll Brothers with Pepper spray running after him. Then Luke reached the Aphrodite cabin and slammed the door in Stolls face then they walked away sadly. I told Annabeth that I'd be right back and ran towards the Aphrodite cabin. What I found inside was Luke asking Silena if she could get the permanent dye out of his hair. I snuck up behind him and said "Nice hair." He jumped and turned around he groaned "Uhhh you saw me" "More like heard your girlish scream" I smirked. "Haha" He said then turned back to Silena. She had some weird kinda hairspray thing then sprayed it in his hair and it turned green! I laughed. "What?" he turned to me. I showed him his hair in one of the mirrors. He screamed. "Oops" Silena said "wrong one." Then she went to a cabinet and got out a bottle sprayed it in Luke's hair and it turned sandy blonde again. "Their" she said "All better." "Thanks" he said and left. I went out the door but didn't see him at all. So then I went to the Athena Cabin and saw Annabeth all ready. She was wearing shorts with her Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and her old converse with her dagger strapped to her waist. "Ready?" She asked. "Yep." Then we took off for our first class which was Sword and Shield training with Clarisse. "Wonder how that is going to be since she kissed Nico last night." I said. "She probably got over it by now." Annabeth said. When we got to the arena Luke, Clarisse, Malcom and Gia were there. Malcom kept glancing at Gia which was wearing shorts and a yellow and orange striped T-shirt with black sandals. Clarisse and Luke were going over the basics I didn't pay attention as long as I had my electric powers I wouldn't need my spear. Then what Luke said shocked me **(Hey get it shocked cuz shes a daughter of Zeus)** "and no using powers that you have you will be using swords and shields.. Thalia" I stood there with my mouth open never EVER as he ever said that before! Then I realized that I didn't pay attention to a word he said so I was going to die because some robot beat me up. That's fine I thought I'll just wing it like I did at school. We all got a sword and shield and went to an area where we had enough room and then they let the robots out. The first one tried to grab my wrist then I took my sword and cut his hand and head off. Then the next one snuck up on me and I jumped he tried to suffocate me but I jabbed him on the stomach and flipped him (their not that heavy) and stabbed my sword in his stomach and turned to the two next to me. One tried body slamming me and I fell on the ground hard he was about to bring his sword down when I rolled out of the way and stabbed him in the side and cut him in multiple places. The next one was hard he had a bow and arrows. I used my shield and almost got shot in the shoulder but moved just in time. I jumped on the robots back and stabbed my sword in his head and jumped off and stabbed him in the back. I looked around for more robots but there were no more so I figured I was done I looked around and saw that Malcom and other people were still fighting them. One boy was badly bruised and had multiple cuts but he was not giving up. I ran over to Annabeth I asked "How many robots did you have to fight?" "seven" she said breathing heavily. "four" I said. She took another deep breath and said "Lucky" Then everyone was done and the horn went off it was time for our next class I turned to Annabeth but she was already off for her cabin so I went to take my jacket off for my next class which was Archery with Chiron. Gia's POV Gosh I love Archery it is the best weapon anybody could ever use..well..if your good at it. I headed for Archery when I saw my brother Lee "Hey!" I said. He didn't answer "Hello?" I asked. Then he ran off so I just kept walking and thought to myself what's his problem? When I got to the class everyone from sword and shield training was there I went over to Malcom he was kind. He looked at me and started shaking a little. "Hi" I said "Um...hey" He said back looking at his sneakers then Chiron came in he had his bow and arrow he started telling us EVERYTHING that we need to know but I didn't need to know cause I already knew everything. Finally we got to shoot. I took my bow followed all the rules and drew my arrow I clipped it on and drew it back then when I was sure I would hit the target I released it. It of course hit the target perfectly I looked around and saw that Annabeth, Thalia and some other boy hit the target and only four other people got close to the target one person almost hit Chiron. He yelled "Hey watch where your shooting mister!" I giggled after fifteen minutes of practice it was time for my favorite part…The tournament. Chiron chose one person from each cabin and the cabins were Apollo, Athena, Zeus, Hermes, Ares, and Dionysus. He chose Me, Annabeth, Thalia(of course cause she's the only child of Zeus) Luke, some guy with black hair i think named Gat, and Pollux. We all picked our targets while the others went to sit. Everyone was cheering for their cabin. Chiron said "release when ready whoever can hit in or closest to the blue area will get to go in round 2." Then after he said that I released it flew right above the center. I saw the others. Annabeth right beside the center, Thalia in the red zone, Luke in the black zone, Get in the black zone and Pollux in the white zone. So the people who made it to round 2 are Me, Annabeth, and Thalia. We all retrieved our bows from the target and put them back in the quiver and started shooting it was basically the same thing except this time whoever hit the center or close to the center would win or we would have a round three. So we put our arrows in our bows and got ready to fire. When I was sure I would hit the target I hit the center right on. I looked at Thalia she looked disappointed I saw where her arrow went and it was in the white zone she was for surely not going to win. Annabeth's arrow went in the red zone so I won! Chiron congratulated me and gave me 20 drachmas I thanked him and went to put my bow back. I saw Annabeth and Malcom whispering and Malcom was sweating a little bit. Then he came up to me and said "Um...hey..Gia...so..uh..the fireworks is going on tonight...and..um..I was..um...wondering..uh..if you..wanted..to go together?" "Of course!" I shrieked. I always thought Malcom was nice, smart and charming but I thought he liked another girl! He said "Seriously um..I'll pick you up at your cabin at six." "Okay" I said then walked away I made sure nobody was paying attention to me and then jumped in the air and started singing Lalalalala sing a happy song from the smurfs. Then I ran into Clarisse and she punched me to the ground hard. I yelped in pain as she said "Watch where your going Loser." Then she ran off. I saw Lee running to me he looked down on me and said "Are you okay?" "Yeah" I said then he took me to the Apollo cabin where I could heal my face then he said to me "Clarisse is a jerk ignore her." "I knew that a long time ago." I said back to him then the horn went off and I headed for my next class which was free time I decided to go canoeing and at least try to win twenty drachmas but I suck at paddling so I probably was going to lose.


	3. fireworks

Chapter 3

PercyPOV

"Hey Percy" Luke said happily. "Where are you going?" "I'm heading for the beach to go swimming." "cool cool" He said grinning then Thalia and Annabeth walked by with towels around them so I figured they were going to the beach. Luke looked at me. He said "Dude you have to ask her sometime." He was right I wanted to ask Annabeth so bad to the fireworks but I didn't want to make a fool out of myself I really liked Annabeth. When we got to the beach Annabeth and Thalia were already laying on a raft relaxing. Luke and I went out into the lake it was warm. We went a few feet away from the raft and tried to eavesdrop on the girls but heard nothing. Luke said "lets make a bet if I ask Thalia to the fireworks and she says yes you have to ask Annabeth to go to the fireworks." I wasn't really sure but I said yes. He went over to the raft and climbed on it and went up to Thalia I heard him ask her. She stared at him for awhile then flipped him off the raft, he came back up wiping his face and Thalia smiled at him and Luke stuck his tongue out at her then said "about the fireworks?" Yes stupid now go so I can relax and zap Clarisse. I went over to Annabeth I asked her "do you want to go to the fire..." I didn't need to finish. She screames "Yes!" so loud I fell off the raft. "come here seaweed brain" Then she started reading a book and I left. Later after having a picnic we went to get our stuff for capture the flag Luke, Thalia and I were on a team and we all stood next to the flag watching out for Annabeth. When I was talking to Thalia an arrow went in my shoulder I saw that it was the Apollo kids. I pulled it out and started fighting with Luke and Thalia. Then we heard I got the flag!We saw Annabeth she must have followed us into the woods and waited for the moment to capture the flag. She took off her cap and smirked at me. Thalia yelled at Luke cause he didn't gaurd the flag then she tzapped Luke. "Athena always wins." Annabeth said. Then Luke said "except Percy's first time playing capture the flag."Shut up.. Annabeth said.I remember coming to camp.I had no idea what the heck I was doing. **(Capture the flag from the movie not book)** After that we went to go have dinner we were having chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. I sat on my table alone again I wish Tyson were here he always cheers me up not that I was sad I just was tired and wanting to talk to my brother but I knew he was doing something he loved. After dinner we all went to our cabins for the fireworks. I got on a sea blue T-shirt with some jean shorts and sneakers I made sure I smelled good then fixed my hair and stepped outside I walked over to the Athena cabin I saw Luke waiting by the Zeus cabin he smiled and waved I waved back. After five minutes Annabeth came out she was wearing a turquoise owl shirt, jean shorts, flip flops, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She smiled at me She said "Hi" I said "hi".

Thalia'sPOV

I opened the door to see Luke. I thought he was gonna say something sweet but instead said "Oh hi sorry I was thinking about tacos." We walked to the beach then started dancing. Mr. D came and went to an Aphrodite daughter and picked up her hair and started chewing on it. "AHHHH this freak is chewing my designer hair!" she screamed. Then we watched the fireworks. Luke looked at me and kissed me! "Where the heck did you get the guts to do that!" I screamed. Then we saw that we were on Kiss Cam! I didn't know this place had a Kiss Cam! I looked at Luke he was blushing .Then we heard Annabeth's scream. We ran to get our weapons. When we were coming back I ran into Luke he helped me up then we started running again he said he packed in his pocket some nectar and ambrosia squares. I said that was good thinking. As we got closer we could hear fighting. When we got their we saw Annabeth yelling frantically in the wet smelly Minotaur. Percy was fighting a Chimera while I snuck up behind the Minotaurand stabbed my spear in his back it didn't do too much damage so then I climbed to his neck and stuck my spear in the back of his head. He let go of Annabeth and she fell to the ground hard while the Minotaur was losing his balance I jumped off his neck just in time and tumbled to the ground. Once I got up I went over to Annie who was moaning. Luke was feeding her some ambrosia while Percy and I went off looking for her hat and dagger he said it flew behind her so we went searching there. I found her hat behind a rock with some poop on it and he found her dagger on a tree branch. We went back over to Annie and Luke she said she could walk but her head hurt a lot. We stood her up and started walking towards camp her face, arms, legs, and clothes were all covered in dirt and she had scratches on her arms and legs and one across her cheek. When we got out of the woods we called for help. Chiron came over. Chiron looked at Annie and said "What hurts?" She looked up at him and said I'm a little dizzy and my stomach hurts a lot. He picked her up and brought her to the infirmary. We asked Percy what happened? "Well we were going off to the woods so we could talk alone without being disturbed and so we could still see the fireworks but then the Minotaur came and yanked Annabeth up her hat and dagger flew back so I couldnt use them, then the Chimera came and I fought it, then you guys showed up." Then Luke said "Okay." Then we walked off to check on Annabeth in the infirmary while the fireworks exploded behind us and people screamed and clapped.


	4. The quest

Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

When Chiron was bringing me to the infirmary my head and stomach hurt and I kept hearing a buzzing noise. I saw satyr's running around with nymphs but no campers, they were still having fun. When we got to the Infirmary there were only a few people there.

Chiron laid me down on a cot and gave me some nectar to drink. The buzzing noise stopped and my stomach didn't hurt as bad but my head still felt terrible.

After five minutes of resting Thalia, Luke and Percy were all there. Thalia said "How ya feeling Annie?" I gave her a shrug.

Luke exchanged a glance with Thalia then he said "We'll leave you two alone." I thought great. Percy looked at Luke and Luke smirked at him. Percy spoke up and said "Annabeth I'm sorry I let that old ugly hag get you." I said "No it wasn't your fault there were other monsters there and you had to kill them first….. you did the best you could." He stared at me then said "I know but I wish I could have…" I cut him off "Quit blaming it on yourself I should have known to not go deep into the woods its my fault." He said "NO its not!" I said "Fine then it's both our faults!" He smiled "Fine." Then he said "I should probably let you rest so…...bye." "Bye." I said back then he left.

I sat there staring at the ceiling then I fell asleep and I had another dream. The same evil looking guy was there but he was standing at the door of Olympus…..he had Poseidon's trident. I tried screaming at him that that wasn't his but my voice wouldn't work. Then he walked into Olympus and I heard crashing I tried to go and stop him but I couldn't move at all then the world exploded beneath my feet tsunamis and fires started wiping it out then slowly all the dead came up and Kronos was smiling at the guy who had Poseidon's trident then he pointed the trident at me and everything went black.

I woke with a start wondering where I was but then I realized I was in the Infirmary. I told Chiron the dream I had when he came to check on me. He stood there then asked how I was feeling I said 100% better then he picked me up put me on his back and he galloped toward the Athena cabin. I asked him what time it was and he said it was four in the morning. He dropped me off at the Athena cabin and asked me where I thought the dream was I said "Well obviously New York because that's where Mount Olympus is." He said "Yes I know that but when the guy with the trident was writing stuff down where was that?" "It looked like Los Angeles."

He sighed and told me "Someone has stole Poseidon's trident. It has been gone for a week. I thought they would find it but it seems they haven't. So I'm telling you that you need to choose nine people to go on a quest and this is going to be a big one because the one who stole it is very powerful he could be Kronos or…..." I looked at him I thought of everyone dying because Poseidon's trident is missing but then I realized this is what we have trained for.

I said "I want Thalia, Percy, Luke, Grover, Nico, Silena, Beckendorf, Clarisse, and Gia." He said ok then told me to pack and tell everyone what was going on. I said ok then went inside to get my stuff. I grabbed a gray and black backpack then put my hat, Nectar, Ambrosia, my cell phone, sunscreen, human money, drachmas, paper and pencil, four passports, sweatshirt, water, food, and a flashlight. I grabbed my dagger strapped it to my waist and headed for the door.

I went to Gia's cabin first. I woke her up and explained the details. She sighed then packed she got a sword, money, water,sweater, and nectar. I told her I would get Luke, Thalia,Percy, and Clarisse and she could get Grover, Beckendorf, Nico and Silena and that we would meet at the big house. I left and ran to the Zeus cabin I explained everything to Thalia then she groaned and started packing she brought her spear and shield, water, money,her Ipod, chips and some Ambrosia. Then we got the others and then we were heading off to LA. We took a party bus so that all of us could ride together (Chiron's orders) Beckendorf wanted to drive and Silena went in the passenger seat. I said I would stay up if both of them fell asleep then everybody made themselves comfy and started sleeping.


End file.
